1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a hard drive rack, particularly to a surrounding-buckle type mobile hard drive rack.
2. Related Art
With the prevalence of internet and e-commerce, using server with plenty of storage devices (ex. hard drives) to store the backup data has been a common solution for the public.
Nowadays, most of the array storage devices use removable type hard drive. However, screws are essential in most of the fastening means for the conventional hard drive tray, and the hard drive tray is further fixed to the server case by hand tools. Similarly, when removing the hard drive, hand tools are required as well. It is time consuming using hand tools if too many hard drives need to be replaced frequently. Thus, in order to increase the amount of the hard drive to store more electronic information while not taking too much spaces and costing too much, a new mobile hard drive accommodation device is necessary.